This disclosure generally relates to an anti-snoring and sleep apnea device, with improved structure to allow the device to be adjusted to various conditions that allow for the maximum breathing by the user, during its application.
There are a myriad of teeth, jaw and even various apnea devices that are available in the art. For example, there are many patents on various types of expansion means, Herbst type appliances and related types of structures that are useful for adjusting the alignment, expansion or spread of teeth, or even the movement of one's jaw relative to the other, as when attempting to alleviate an overbite condition. Most of these devices are constructed for the purpose of providing orthodontic benefits to the patient, so as to correct the misalignment of teeth, other structural defects in the arrangement of the teeth and various jaws, relative to each other, so as to furnish a dental correction to either a birth defect, or genetic misalignment of teeth, or to maintain the alignment of teeth after their disruption or breakage as a result of an impact or accident.
Examples of these types of appliances may be seen in the various patents to Williams, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,422, disclosing a mandibular and maxillary arch expander. A similar type of expansion device can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,631, on the orthodontic device as invented by Williams. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,042, on a mandibular and maxillary arch expander and jaw repositioner, shows the application of the Herbst appliance in providing for movement of the various jaws of the patient relative to each other. A device for providing expansion of the spacing between teeth, on the same jaw level, may be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,488, on the pivotal mounting boss for mandibular and maxillary arch expander and jaw repositioner. Other related type patents can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,241,517, 6,402,510, 6,520,772, 6,719,557, 6,877,982, 7,094,051 and finally U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,851. As can be noted, all of these devices are for orthodontic purposes; for furnishing the type of improvements to the relationship of teeth and jaws, relative to each other, in order to correct any dental malfunction.
Examples of various types of integrally structured devices for principally holding and sustaining the location of the various jaws of a patient or user, relative to each other, can be seen in a variety of other prior patents. These may be used as protecting devices, or even use for sleep apnea reduction, as can be noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,705, to Roberts, on a mouth piece protector. An apparatus for the prevention of snoring and improved breathing during sleep can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,117 to Thornton. Another anti-snoring device can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,633 to Fenton. The patent to Roopchand, on an endotracheal tube support, is noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,246, to aid the patient in breathing and during general use for routine anesthesia procedures. The patent to Lesniak, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,051, shows an interocclusal appliance. The published application to Ballwin, number US 2008/0149110, shows an airway device, including two fixed pillars. Another published application to Ballwin, number US 2008/0149114, shows a similar device. These are examples of structural devices, generally integrally formed, to aid in maintaining the user's air passage opened, for minimizing the effects of sleep apnea. Most of these prior patents, as stated, show the use of integral devices for trying to alleviate sleep apnea, generally without any means for their readjustment, so as to be changeable relative to the user's jaw structure, in order to achieve maximum rearrangement of the jaws, for furnishing the most effective opening of his/her air passage, during usage and application.
Patents that show means for providing for a fixation of the teeth of the jaws of the patient, particularly with respect to application in an oral appliance, for aiding in the realignment of teeth, can be shown in the various patents to Thornton, generally related to dental device having an approved deformable material and method performing same. This can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,100 that utilizes aliphatic polyester as a deformable material for application of the user's teeth thereto, when forming the appliance. Such can also be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,926, disclosing an oral appliance having a bonding layer and methods for fitting and relining the same, during its application and usage. These types of devices are applicable for incorporating the formable material for forming a mold of impressions of some or all of the user's teeth to customize the oral appliance for and to the user's dimensions. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,924, to the same inventor, shows a method of forming custom masks using an impression mask and applying the same type of deformable material. These are examples of the known technology to the applicants, primarily relating to orthodontic appliances, mainly for the realignment of teeth, in the first instance and generally integrated structural devices for aiding in the alleviation of sleep apnea, when applied.
The current disclosure provides further and enhanced improvements to this technology, by providing a sleep apnea device that may be adjustable, to the specifics of the user, so as to attain and maintain maximum airway passage, for the user during application of this anti-snoring and sleep apnea device.